


生子臆想

by Tokuka



Category: Tokuka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuka/pseuds/Tokuka
Summary: *生蛋长时间摩擦前列腺刺激性高潮





	生子臆想

**Author's Note:**

> *生蛋长时间摩擦前列腺刺激性高潮

敖丙终于知道生孩子的绝望了。  
哪吒在一旁紧张兮兮的握着他的手，面上不显情绪但实则手心冷汗一阵阵冒。看见他难受到仰颈喘息的痛苦神色还担忧的软下声气问他感觉如何，疼或不疼。

本来是疼的。敖丙想。  
但这玩意儿出了生殖腔落入甬道之后，内壁因为排斥异物下意识的痉挛收缩，尾骨连带着起了阵阵隐蔽的酥麻，陌生的愉悦从身体内部浸透到四肢百骸，快感登时汹涌针刺似的麻痹的昏昏沉沉的大脑，软了前期因为缓解疼痛而微微弓起的腰身。连指尖隐隐发麻。

太奇怪了。  
敖丙的生理泪水断断续续淌进流水似的长发间，明净澄澈的深蓝色眸子像是汪了一坛水。不能自抑的颤着哭音“啊”了一声，单薄削瘦的胸腔起伏的厉害，软在哪吒的怀抱里痛苦的低喘，下腹再使不上力劲去挤压这块头不小的龙蛋。  
手却是被哪吒攥紧了——哪吒以为他疼。

“不生了、我不要了…呜、嗯啊…啊好疼…！”  
龙蛋不上不下的埋在敖丙体内深处，动一下就在他体内顺着肠道摩挲挤压，小穴不住收缩比起排斥更像是挽留。不同于平常的被哪吒侵入和狠狠贯穿。时不时蹭过前列腺带起的快感更多的是难以言喻的燥热和舒适。  
敖丙身上有股清幽隐约的檀香，却无奈被暖烘烘的哪吒拱的心猿意马，于是本就微弱的香气镜花水月般散了干净。

不论是敖丙隐忍的痛苦表情还是抵在喉咙深处、不教训的狠绝不轻易示人的喘息，在床上都是绝佳的春药和助兴品。更别说还是这样软成一摊春水的三太子，泪眼朦胧的无意识扯他衣袖，修长好看的脖颈暴露在哪吒的灼灼目光下，敖丙将头靠在哪吒的颈肩，凌乱的发丝蹭的哪吒好生难受。

敖丙十分不好受，怕乱动将这好容易推到产道的龙蛋又挤压回去，也怕内壁绞的太紧伤了孩子。腿难耐的弯折拉伸，冷汗断断续续渗了满身。  
半截挂在臂弯的素衣凌乱不堪，轻薄雪白的里衣被汗湿，隐约露出了没人爱抚却挺立肿胀的乳尖。

哪吒瞧着敖丙这副生气微弱模样，一边是无能为力的烦躁和担心，敖丙冷汗涔涔的后背抵在他胸口，极其违背本意的被挑起了欲望。  
温香软玉在怀却不能碰实在让人苦不堪言。

哪吒低头含住了敖丙发颤的唇，感受到敖丙混乱急促的喘息和惊叫，一遍又一遍耐心舔过下唇和齿关，终于感受到敖丙启唇轻微的回应，便抬手轻柔的按压敖丙的小腹，无师自通的学会了助产。

那龙蛋给外力挤压着一寸寸往前挤，破开柔软滚烫的肉壁往低处滚去，敖丙细细的倒抽着凉气，哽咽着撑住哪吒勉强使劲。  
“啊、啊啊啊…！不行、啊呜呜呜……”  
哪吒感受到敖丙瘫软的身躯突然短暂的僵直了，小腿痉挛的抽动了一下，难耐的磨着床单。性器顶端竟是冒了黏水。

对敖丙一举一动都了如指掌的哪吒瞧着敖丙的反应怎会还不知道人现在正经历着什么折磨，便侧头含住人耳垂吮吸的啧啧作响，因紧张出汗的手探到前方去握住了半硬的小敖丙，滚烫的阳器贴在手心勃勃跳动。  
“难受……”  
发丝被泪水和汗水浸湿了纠缠在脸侧，羊脂玉般白净的脸像是给水洗了泛着细微的水光。敖丙喘息着挺动腰胯，却歪打误撞的将龙蛋刚好送到略凸的娇嫩软肉上，急促的低骂还没出口，在唇边转了圈变成了呻吟，细腰严丝合缝的抵在哪吒的身前，抽搐着微微发颤。  
哪吒忽的感觉到手心一片湿热，竟是敖丙腿间挺立的那物泄了阳精，却因为甬道的收缩使得龙蛋不住的按压敏感点，泄完后仍止不住的冒出不明混合液体，如失禁般淌下弄湿了稀少柔软的耻毛。

哪吒从敖丙腰侧一路滑入臀缝，借着这一点阳精的润滑轻而易举的探进了敖丙的小穴按压扩张，指尖热度滚烫的内脏柔软敏感的紧，察觉到异物便不住的蠕动，裹缠着哪吒的手指往里吞吃。

“别碰、啊…呜好难受、啊……”  
敖丙气音不稳的开口，按住哪吒的手试图阻止。一时没设着防备给哪吒另只手囫囵圈了抱了满怀，感受到心脏如擂鼓般震的耳鸣眼花，敖丙护着小腹咬牙又开始了用力。

小穴给哪吒强行撑开，肠道瞬间宽松了不少。敖丙放松不察又给龙蛋的尖端狠狠刮擦过了前列腺，灭顶的快感霎时冲刷而上湮灭了意识，将破碎的灵魂抛至快潮的浪尖上，登时模糊了神志。肉壁死死的裹缠住了龙蛋，再次进退不得。

哪吒清楚的感受到敖丙身体内部的痉挛，扶住敖丙的腰身好声好气的劝他放松些，这样难过。  
敖丙给快感刺激的双眼发黑，不住的仰颈凄声尖叫，小声难耐的啜泣。听从哪吒的话，顺从的抬起手臂覆住了双眼，连带着阖了湿漉漉的睫，哆嗦着放松甬道。

“……啊！哈、哈……”  
龙蛋探出点尖来是上边混合着些透明粘腻的肠液，小穴被撑到极限时刺激着敖丙的性器的发肿涨疼，竟是在没有抚慰的情况下又颤颤巍巍的吐了些乳白的精水来。

……

后来敖丙才知道他并不是父亲吐出来的。只是生育后呆在父王的身体里给法术护了，休眠着等待灵珠的到来。

那么问题来了，又是谁给父王接的生？


End file.
